The burden of a sibling
by Kirisuna
Summary: Naruto isn't an only child, no he has a twin sister called Tsumi who everyone adores because she is seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi's chakra at bay. One day Naruto gets fed up with his family and the village so leaves with his two of his most important people. Will Minato and Kushina regret what they had done after they realise how much their son actually means to them?
1. The birth of a hero

Minato stood on top of the Hokage tower holding his daughter Tsumi with Kushina and Naruto behind. Cheers could be heard from all the villagers below, then there was silence as Minato begun to speak, "This little one here, Tsumi Uzumaki, my daughter is the one saving us all from the demon fox so from this day on i want her to be known as a hero to this village!" He held his daughter (who was the spitting image of her mother) up for the whole village to see.

Cheers and whistles could be heard again from the crowed as Minato walked back towards his wife. "Now she will have a decent life and will not be mistaken for the fox" said Minato as he walked with Kushina.

"You did a good thing" she replied walking away from the cheering crowed.

At that very moment they felt like their lives were perfect...

* * *

Six years had past since that day and it was Naruto and Tsumi's sixth birthday.

"Wake up mummy and Daddy!" shouted Tsumi bouncing up and down on her parents bed along with Naruto standing by the door.

"Just...give us a Minute" Said a still half asleep Minato. He got up followed by Kushina and gave Tsumi a a huge hug.

"Hows my birthday girl this morning?" asked a more awake Kushina smiling at Tsumi. She then noticed Naruto standing by the door, "What have i told you about leaving your room until we say so?" She sent Naruto a harsh look then continued on smiling and playing with Tsumi like nothing had happened.

Naruto trailed back to his bedroom,clearly knowing he wasn't wanted as he could hear his parents and sister laughing even though he had left. He slumped down on his bed and closed his eyes when he opened them again he was in a dark sewer. He had been coming here for a while now when ever he was shunned away by his parents. The young boy walked down the narrow passage leading to a metal cage.

_'Good to see you again kin what's going on?' _asked a voice as to red eyes appeared from behind the bars.

"Nice to see you too fox, just the usual with Tsumi, Minato and Kushina" Naruto had stopped calling his parents 'Mum and Dad' when talking to other people long ago and now only said that when talking to them themselves.

_'Huh gue_ss _explains why your hear, Oh i have something for you' _With that a bright light appeared outside the cage in front of Naruto and in a swirl of red a stuffed toy of the Kyuubi appeared in front of Naruto. It looked exactly like the fox except cuter and it was the same height as the young blonde.

_'Now i will be able to talk to you with out you coming here and i will also be able to see what's going on, don't get any ideas though this doesn't mean i like you' _Said the fox trying to hide the fact that over the years he had become pretty fond of the young boy.

Naruto being very smart for his age new the Kyuubi was warming up to him but just didn't want to say. "Thanks fox i love it!" exclaimed Naruto hugging the stuffed fox "Does this mean i'll be bale to talk too you to?"

_'Of course you baka' _said the fox joking about, Naruto smiled at the fox one last time and came back to reality.

He woke up still sitting in his room, he could hear that the rest of his so called 'family' had gone down stairs without him so headed down himself. He opened the door to the living room and all present looked his way and then carried on with what they were doing , Naruto ignored them and walked over dragging his new toy behind him and sat down next to Minato and his few of presents. It was obvious what pile was his and what pile was his sisters, he had the smaller pile of course. "Can i open mine now please dad?" asked Naruto

"You can wait your turn, Tsumi's opening hers just now" he sent a quick glance not even noticing the new toy Naruto was hugging. The young blonde let out a quiet sigh and took what little presents he had and moved over to the other side of the room. He knew they wouldn't notice him especially over were he was.

"At least i have you now fox" whispered Naruto to his stuffed fox. The fox had a sad smile on his face.

'_Yeah you will always have me you little baka' _Whispered back the fox, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy he was only four and he had a family that hardly even noticed his exsistance. _'So let's see what you got then'_

* * *

An hour had past and Naruto and Tsumi had both finished opening their presents. "Ok let's get started with your training shall we?" asked Minato lokking at his daughter playing with her new toys.

"Yay! training thank you daddy!" she shouted running over to Minato engulfing him in a hug. He returned the hug and Kushina walked over to join them. They sat hugging each other for about five minutes when Naruto spoke up,

"Am i getting training too?"

"No, sorry Naruto this is special training only for Tsumi to learn how to control the foxes chakra" Said Kushina not even looking at the boy.

"But mum that's not fair" Whined Naruto but to be honest he was right.

"I said no Naruto now go to your room!" shouted Kushina getting annoyed over nothing

"Naruto listen to your mother" Added Minato as they headed out into the garden he could see Tsumi turn around and stick her tongue out at him.

_'It's ok Baka you don't need their training i'll train you instead'_ said the fox toy earning him self a suffocating hug from Naruto.

"Thank you so much fox! What would i do without you!" He headed out the door to the Uchiha compound to get help with his training

* * *

He arrived at the Uchiha compound and saw the two people he came there to see "aunt Mikoto! Itachi-Niisan!" he shouted running over to see them.

"Naruto-Kun?!" asked Mikoto kneeling down and hugging the young boy, he was like another son to her and a little brother to Itachi. They both knew what was going on with his parents and were disgusted by how they treated him. To Naruto they were more like family than his actual one.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun" said Itachi smiling and handing him a present. It was strange he only seemed to smile when he was around Naruto.

The said blonde quickly placed down the fox and opened the present he had received and stared at it in aw, in his hands was a beautifully crafted Katana and sheath. The handle of the sword was white with three intricate red dragons intertwining with each other and meeting at the top and as for the blade itself it too was also white but had one pale red strip at the edge of both sides with the words Kōri no hāto engraved up the side meaning Ice heart.

"I-it's beautiful" stuttered Naruto still staring at the sword in his hands not believing it.

"i'm glad you like it it's been passed down in our family fro generations" Said Itachi smiling at the young blonde in front of him.

"I don't know how to use a sword though" said Naruto downhearted he was really looking forward to using it too.

"Oh that good" said Mikoto finally speaking up "If you could already use the sword my present would be useless" she said giggling at the end.

Naruto grabbed them both in a hug and started crying, "Thank you, Thank you so much" they held the hig a little longer and then letting the hug go and wiping away his tears Naruto turned to Mikoto "Ok when do we begin?"

"Right now if you want, are you ok with that Itachi-kun?"

Itachi couldn't say no to the two most important people in his life so with a nod of his head the three headed to one of the Uchiha private training grounds.

* * *

A few hours had past and both Mikoto and Naruto were exhausted and were sitting against a tree with Itachi.

"That went well" Said Mikoto who was being aided by her son. "A few more lessons like that and you will be a grade one Sword master in no time"

"Just out of curiosity Naruto were did you get that toy from?"

The young blonde spent the next while explaining to the two Uchiha's about how that fox gave him it as a present and how he could talk to him and helped him with training. After he had explained the four (including the fox) continued talking about life in general until Itachi decided to point out the time.

"Ooops oh well nobody will really care they'll all be too busy with Tsumi to even realize, specialy Minato and Kushina" he said as he got up.

"Sweatheart you should really call them mum and dad not by their names" Said Mikoto also getting up but she new full well why he didn't and she couldn't blame him seeming as she'd do the same.

Mikoto and Itachi walked with Naruto up until the compound gates where they parted ways with the blonde,

"Good bye aunt Mikoto, Itachi-niisan. Thank you so much for the presents" said Naruto hugging the pair, "your the best family ever" with that the young blonde headed out towards home waving back at the Uchihas he now considered his family.

"I feel really bad about not being able to tell him" said Mikoto to her son still waving towards the young blonde.

"I know but we will tell him when the time is right and remember the desicions his" replied Itachi walking back towards their house followed by his mother

* * *

"Ino! Sakura!" Shouted Tsumi as she hugged the two girls who had just arrived. "Come in!"

It continued like that until all the guests had arrived. Finally the last of the guests arrived which consisted of: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba,Neiji, Tsunade, Jaraiya and Kakashi.

They were all sitting in the living room watching Tsumi open her presents when Tsunade realized someting,

"Where's Naruto?" she asked, she couldn't tell what was annoying her the most: The fact that her godsons parents didn't even care where he was or that they were clearly favoring Tsumi. "Do you even care about your ONLY son?"

"We do he's probably just out with his friends" replied Kushina not taken any interest in the conversation.

"What friends? Do you even now who his friends are? And any way their going to be here aren't they seeming as it's HIS birthday too!" Shouted Tsunade becoming very annoyed with her friend. Was she and Jiraiya the only two who cared for their Godson? Because it was starting to feel like it.

" as long as he comes back safe which he most likely will everything will be fine" cut in Minato ending the conversation.

"Oh Minato I'm so disappointed in you" muttered Jaraiya under his breath.

Amongst all the commotion nobody realised the presence of the young boy until he decided to make himself noticed.

"Hey Baachan, Ero-senin how are yous?" Asked Naruto walking straight past his parent not saying a word to them and over to were his Godparents were sitting.

"Nice to see you Naruto happy birthday" said Tsunade handing him a present. "I hope you like it" she smiled at the young boy, he was the spitting image of his father but yet he was shunned so much.

"This from me" said Jiraiya also handing him a present.

Naruto sat down and opened his gifts, from Tsunade he received a scroll of basic chairs control and medical ninjutsu also from Tsunade he got a simple necklace with a green jewel.

"It was my grandfather, the first Hokage's" she said smiling at the look on the young boys face.

He moved onto opening the present he received from Jiraiya, inside that were scrolls on ninjutsu such as the rasengan, basic wind, lightning and fire jutsu's along with another scroll on how to find out your chakra type.

Whilst this was going on Tsumi was still playing with her friends when something came into her mind.

"Any one who speaks to or plays with my brother is no longer my friend" declared Tsumi for all her friends to hear. The whispered amongst themselves before they all agreed apart from the HYuga heiress. She liked Tsumi's younger brother more but was too scared to say anything so just carries on with the rest of the group.

Just as Tsumi had thought her brother did come over and ask to play with them and just as she had also expected everyone ignored him.

Naruto left the room after being ignored by all the other children so decided to go somewhere were he had someone who actually cared about him. He entered his room and close the door behind him, making sure no one could hear him to went over and sat on his bed and started talking to his fox.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Asked Naruto he was surprisingly smart for his age, some could say his intellect was on par with the young Nara.

'Don't let it bother you Baka, its all Tsumis fault she probably doesn't want her friends being friends with you but you don't need them, you have me Itachi and Mikoto. We like you for you not because your a hero'

It was strange the fox kept going on about ow he didn't 'like' him but yet he always comforted I'm and made him feel better.

"Thanks fox"

The two carried on talking until the party was long over and Tsumi was heading to bed with her parents so Naruto also decided to go to sleep. It went like they were going to come and say goodnight to him was it?

He climbed into his bed and snuggled into his fox. "Night fox" he yawned before going to sleep.

'Night you little Baka'

* * *

OK so a few notes : Mikoto and Itachi aren't Sasuke family

Tsumi has most of the Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto has its conchince and the rest of its chairs

OK I'll try and update soon

Please review!


	2. Family training

Thank you t everyone who reviewed! I'm am sooooo far behind on updates! I'm gonna try and get to a decent point in the story for were i should be if i had updated regularly.

**Bankai777**- thanks for the review but i'm a little confused in what it meant

**Jardumaki**- thanks i will try and make the chapters longer but its not a promise

Sorry for taking so long to update, I started watching this TV show yugioh! And kinda got got hooked but im back ow with a new chapter.

Please check out these stories they are a few of my favourites

New chance by hektols

10 year old Naruto meets a man who will change his and the ninja Worlds lives for the better. The yodaime Hokage returns along with kushina later on and they are not pleased with the way their son had been treated.

Rating- 8/10

Obito Uchiha, ghost! By namikaze artemis

When obito died he expected to be sent some after life sort of thing, instead he gets roped into helping his diseased sensei's son Naruto Uzumaki and former teammate Kakashi Hatake in their ninja life.

7/10

Shattered eyes by lithius osmius

Naruto awakens his bloodline limit at their battle against Haku, one that even surpasses th e rin'negan as it can copy other bloodline limit. How will Naruto cope with his new power and hiding away from the rest of the shinobi world?

8/10

Naruto and Hinata lavender eyed love by crazyforhinata

Naruto returns from his 3 year training trip with jiraiya with only one thing on his mind, to see Hinata. As a gift Tsunade buys Naruto a new house and he invites Hinata round and admits his feelings to her and finds out she returns them. The romance blooms from there on out with other pairings included.

10/10

* * *

It was early morning and Naruto had just set out on his way to the Uchiha compound for is sword training. He hadn't bothered with telling his parents that he had left one: because he didn't want to go through the trouble waking them up brought and two: he just didn't care.

He had just arrived at the compound when he saw a young raven haired boy head over to Mikoto and Itachi's house. Naruto ran over and cought up with the young boy just as he was arriving at their house.

"Hmph what are you doing here?" Asked the young Uchiha not bothering to turn around to see a surprised Naruto.

'How did he know I Was here? Never mind with that...' thought Naruto

"I could ask you the same thing" he finally replied to the boys question.

Just as he had said that Mikoto appeared from behind the door. She smoked at the two young boys and then spoke to the pair.

" Ah I see thats good, you two are already getting along. That's great seeming as your going o be training partners" said the older Uchiha waiting to see the boys expressions.

"WHAT?!" Shouted both boys in perfect sync.

"Its simple, just as it sounds' smiled Mikoto. The looks on her two students faces were priceless, she had to savour this for as long as she could.

"Oh great I'm stuck with a show off teme" muttered Naruto under his breath.

Sasuke over hearing this just gave him a signature Uchiha 'hmph' and muttered back "dobe"

"Now how about you boys properly introduce yourself?" Said Mikoto still savouring the moment."let's go and meet Itachi-kun at the training fields and then introductions. How does that sound?"

It wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement but none the less both boys obliged and he trip headed to the private training grounds to meet their fourth member.

The three arrived at the training grounds and as they were expecting Itachi was there to meet them.

"Hey Itachi-niisan!" Shouted Naruto whilst waving over to the said Uchiha. The older Uchiha walked over to greet them then put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"Hello Naruto-kun, ready for your training?" Asked Itachi he then headed over to the other boy standing next to Mikoto. "So this must be Sasuke am i right?"

"Hmph yeah i'm Sasuke, are we going to get this training started or what?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

'I see, typical Uchiha' thought Itachi and then he spoke again, "well if its OK with you mum we will start the training straight away"

"Do you two boys not remember what I said before we got here?" Asked Mikoto sending the two young boys a serious look.

"Eh sorry Mikoto-chan, I kinda forgotten" admitted an embarrassed Naruto with a hand behind his head whilst Sasuke just grunted.

"That's OK Naruto-kun but what I said we would do was introduce ourselves and we still are, now I'll go first." Said Mikoto continuing "my name is Mikoto Uchiha, I like taking care of my loved ones and seeing them happy but what I don't like is people treating them like trash and with disrespect. My dreams for the future are to see those special people to live a long and wondrous life and some day find love for themselves. " as she said this last part she looked over to Itachi and Naruto who were standing right next too each other. 'I really doubt about the last one with what's about to happen'

"Right now it's your turn Naruto-kun" spoke Mikoto again.

"Alright! My turn!" Shouted Naruto before continuing "My name is Naruto 'uchiha' Uzumaki (he had considered the Uchihas more of a family than his so took on their name) I like training and learning new jutsu's with aunt Mikoto and Itachi-niisan, what I don't like is people who favor others for no reason and deny the truth. My dream for the future is to become the strongest ninja alive so I can protect my loved ones' he declared.

'Aww thank you Naruto-kun' thought Mikoto before speaking to Sasuke "Now it's your turn"

Sasuke gave his trademark 'hn' and spoke "my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike a lot of things and don't particularly like many things. What I have is not a dream because I shall make it a reality. I will protect my clan and surpass my father"

With the introductions over Mikoto and Itachi started the training with the two young boys, Mikoto training Naruto in how to use his sword and Itachi with Sasuke in how to fully use his sharingan now that he had awakened it.

* * *

"Come on Naruto is that the best you got? You'll never get anywhere if you don't have the intention to kill" shouted Mikoto skillfully dodging then countering one of the younger blondes attempts to hit her. He jumped back narrowly avoiding a slash that would of chopped his head clean off.

"phew that was close" Said Naruto wiping his forehead, panting heavily he charged straight back at Mikoto.

"Careful Naruto-kun" Shouted the older Uchiha who was also breathing heavily but not as bad as the young boy charging straight at her. She would have to admit the young boy had improved tenfolds since their first lesson and he never failed to surprise her.

They carried on sparring for another few hours until Mikoto saw that Naruto was going to collapse of exhaustion despite his protest stopped their training and went over to meet up with Itachi and Sasuke who had finished awhile before them.

Walking over to her son she realized that the young boy who before was keeping him company was not there asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

Itachi, already expecting this question answered "He left as soon as out training was finished. If i'm honest seeing the way he has been brought up i am no longer doubting with proceeding with the plans, we have to stop them"

Naruto who was a fair bit behind Mikoto due to exhaustion caught up in time to overhear the last part of what Itachi had said. "Stop who Itachi-niisan?" asked a confused blonde. It was clear to both Uchihas that he wanted to know and they had to tell him sooner or later so Itachi sent a look to his mother for approval and then back at the blonde.

"What we are about to tell you Naruto-kun is a top S-ranked secret you got that?" Itachi had to make sure the young blonde understood how important this secret was and how severe the consequences would be.

"I understand Itachi-niisan, Aunt Mikoto you can trust me" Said Naruto a hint of worry in his voice.

This time it was Mikoto who had spoke up " The Uchihas are planning a coup de tat against the village and the Hokage, it will take a few years to prepare for so no need to worry just now" She had walked closer to the young boy she considered another son seeing the worry on his face.

Itachi continued from where his mother had left off also walking towards Naruto and his Mother "We feel that the Uchihas feeling of superiority will be their downfall and are planning with the Hokage to rebel against them hens worst case scenario having to wipe out our clan and defecting from the village"

Naruto could hear the pain in his older brothers voice, he felt so bad he had to do something "I promise Itachi-niisan, that i will become strong enough to help you and be by your side so you don't have to face it all alone" Said Naruto with a warm smile on his face making Itachi feel all warm inside.

'You always know how to make me feel better Naruto-kun' thought Itachi with a small smile creeping onto his face, just then he was interrupted bu his thoughts when he heard his mothers voice.

"Even if that is what happens Naruto-kun, i can't let you go your far too young and what about your family?" Asked Mikoto with concern for the two young boys.

"What family? you guys are my family and besides i leave my older brother all alone i have to help him. I will train my hardest until that day and help the village and my brother! Believe it!" Declared Naruto standing up and raising his fist into the air.

"Oh Naruto-kun i know you'll be alright it's just that i'm going to miss you, the pair of you that's all"

The two boys seeing that she was close to tears both hugged her engaging in a family group hug.

"Don't worry Aunt-Mikoto, we'll write to you as often as we can" whispered Naruto into her ears trying to calm her.

They kept the hug up for a little longer before braking apart.

"I should really be heading back now, i'll see you both tomorrow" As he said that he turned away and headed for the Compound gates.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Shouted Mikoto and Itachi waved as the pair walked back to their home

* * *

Naruto had just arrived home, when he had arrived there was no "Welcome back son" or "How was your day?" No not in the slightest instead there was yelling like always.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Shouted an infuriated Kushina with a very scared Minato and Tsumi trying to calm her down.

Naruto just casually brushed it off like it was nothing and headed upstairs but was stopped halfway by another yell from his 'Mother'

"WHERE IN HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" despite their efforts Minato and his daughter weren't able to calm her down so Naruto had to take on the full wrath of his mother, Alone.

"Upstairs to my room, why do you care?" Asked Naruto bitterly. He managed to make it up a few stairs before being stopped again by his still yelling mother.

'He's either got a lot of guts or is just plain stupid' thought Minato hearing the way his son disrespected his mother.

"GOOD! STAY THERE! THERE'S NO NEED FOR YOU TO COME DOWN IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR GETTING DINNER!" shouted Kushina for the last time before heading into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner.

"Hmph deserves him right" Said Tsumi smugly before turning around and heading through to the living room followed by Minato who went straight through to the kitchen to see his wife.

He walked in behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"He could of at least told he had left!" Said Kushina to her husband not taking her eyes off of the food in front of her "I mean seriously he is so rude and disrespectful, why couldn't he be more like his sister instead of the loner he is? Where did we go wrong with him? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Calm down love, I know it's hard and we did nothing to deserve the likes of him but we just have to live with it, maybe some day he will turn out like Tsumi. You never know, now how about some of that delicious Ramen of your ay?"

He removed his arms from around his wife and helped her carry the bowls the bowls were through he called into the living room for Tsumi and they all sat down and tucked in for the family favorite meal, Ramen.

* * *

Upstairs Naruto could hear all the talk that was going on down stairs and was on the verge of tears. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but for some reason he seemed to have better hearing than anyone else that he knew.

"No, i have to stay strong for Itachi-kun so he doesn't have to do it alone!" declared Naruto almost squeezing the living day light out of the poor Kyuubi.

"Hey! Watch it kit it's hard to breath down hear!" Exclaimed the fox "Hellooo earth to Naruto?"

"Huh? oh right it's you yeah what do you want?" Asked Naruto not really paying any attention.

The fox let out a sigh as he managed to get away from the young boys suffocating grip and sat in front of him.

"Right what's wrong something up your even more zoned out than usual"

Naruto explained to the fox about what Itachi and Mikoto had told him earlier not missing out a single detail. By the time he had finished explaining to the fox he was already half asleep so decided to get ready for bed.

He had changed into his Pajamas and was laying under his covers, the past events of the day running through his head.


	3. Plans revealed

Thanks guys for reviewing I really appreciate it, it's knowing you guys enjoy the story that keeps me going!

OK so a few notes before I start the chapter,

1. Just for anyone else who has doubts, just because I take a while to update doesn't mean I have abandoned the story it just means i'm busy cause I know how annoying it is to start reading a good story then the author just leaves it unfinished.

2. I will try and post a new chapter at least once a week but as most of you know none of us can predict what the future holds, but I will try my best to get the chapters up but please don't be disappointed if I miss a week.

3. I need you guys opinion on this; should I make Naruto and Sasuke become good friends and he leaves with them or should I leave Sasuke not really liking Naruto and staying behind when they leave? I need to know what you guys like so please tell me!

4. I love to listen to music whilst writing so I'm going to start writing a play list at the end of each chapter but I run out of good music quickly so please tell me some songs you guys like cause if I don't have my music I don't write till I get some!

5. I was so shocked when I found this, genjutsu, ninjutsu, tyjutsu etc are real things you can learn in Japan and the hands seals they use actually exist! You must think I'm an idiot for not knowing this but I thought I would share my findings with you although most of you already know this.

* * *

It had been three months since Naruto had started training at the Uchiha compound and his kenjutsu skills had hugely improved along with his ninjutsu, basic taijutsu and he even managed to master a few simple genjutsu although that took up most of is time so decided to ditch the idea after he had one down and was able to dispell even an advanced one using the sharing an which was some fate specially at his age. But nonetheless his parents hadn't payed him the slightest bit of attention when it came to his training they were to engrossed in training his bitch of a sister Tsumi.

Four months from now Naruto and Tsumi would be starting the ninja academy thanks to one of the only People who acknowledged him was the previous hokage , Sarutobi.

Kushina had already booked a place for Tsumi in the academy months ago and the only reason he was entered was due to the third asking Minato what he was doing about entering the pair. The answer was that only Tsumi had been entered due to her receiving training and Naruto hadn't so there was no point in letting him join, but the third feeling bad for the young blonde wanted him to have at least a slight chance at being acknowledged by the village used his position to his advantaged and managed to get the young boy a spot in the same class as his sister.

At this current moment in time Naruto was home alone sitting at the table drawing with pens and pencils scattered all over the table. He was drawing a picture of him, Tsumi, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya all standing together holding hands under the sun. The young blonde was really proud of his master piece, deciding he was finished he got up and headed through to the kitchen to get a drink but on the way went over to get the Kyuubi who he had left sitting on the was too busy in the kitchen to realise Tsumi walking in the front door. She headed into the living room and saw her brothers drawing on the table and seeing seeing that no one was around she quickly grabbed he black pen and wrote her name on the bottom and then wrote next to it 'I love you '.

Naruto had finished his drink and walked back into the living room he saw Tsumi up at the tale, he was about to walk over to the table when he heard the front door close followed by foot steps revealing his parents . Tsumi ran strait towards them and showed her the piece of paper she was holding. Naruto walked closer to the red headed kunoichi holding the piece of paper.

"Isn't it wonderful Naruto?" Said Kushna admiring her daughters artwork. She turned it around so that Naruto could see it. When Naruto saw the drawing he was completely shocked, that as the drawing he had finished moments before everyone came in.

"That's my drawing!" Exclaimed Naruto clearly annoyed as you could hear it in his voice.

"Naruto! Stop trying to take credit for Tsumi's work your just being jealous when you should be proud of your sister." Said Minato making his presence known.

"But-" protested Naruto before he was cut off by his mother telling him She had had enough and for him to go to is room. He obliged to what his mother had said experiencing first hand how scary she could be when someone disobeyed to what she said.

He stomped up to his room making as much noise as he possibly could and slammed the door before running over to his bed and started sobbing into his knees occasionally sating something like "why do they hate me?" Or "I can't wait to get out of here" between sobs.

He carried on sobbing for hours ignoring his fathers call for dinner. He didn't feel like eating if it meant sitting with them. A few more hours passed and Naruto was sitting looking out at the stars when he saw a black shadow darted across the roof tops opposite from him. The mysterious came closer to his window he could vaguely make out that it was wearing a black hooded cloak with a katana on his back. Naruto started to get worried but when the figure was right outside his window did he realise who it was.

"Itachi-niisan!" Shouted Naruto his mood immediately lifting as soon as he saw the young anbu, he opened the window letting Itachi enter his room.

"Naruto you remember what I told you about the Uchihas right?" Asked Itaci more serious than normal. Naruto could tell something was up straight away as he could see that the older Uchiha was uneasy.

"Yeah... what about it?" Asked Naruto slightly worried recalling what he was told about the Uchihas up rise. Naruto being very smart for his age finally sussed it out "no they couldn't be not yet you said another few years"

"Aah I should of known you'd figure it out I expect none the less from my little brother but Back to the point, the Uchihas are a head of schedule and will be ready in less than a well meaning that we will have to make our move very soon. You still sure you want to go through with this?" Asked Itachi with concern for Naruto the weight of such a burden that he was putting upon this young boys shoulders seemed just too much but if it was OK with him he wasnt going to argue.

"There's no need to worry about me Itachi-niisan and besides I gave you my word didn't I? What kind of ninja would I be if I went back on my ninja way? That's besides the point" said Naruto going into his 'ninja' mode. "What's the plan of action and how long do we have until we have to attack?"

"I was planning on carrying the plan out in three days" Itachi looked towards the young blonde for approval before carrying on "in three days time will be the final meeting for the up rise that's our chance to wipe out the leads in the attack once they are gone the rest of the forces will back down knowing that their leaders have gone. That way the clan survives and only the people needed will be killed"

Once he had taken in all of the information he was just told Naruto answered the unasked question "I understand so when should we meat and what about training?"

"Training will carry on as usual until the day of the attack and meet me at the compound gates and I will inform you of pistons from there on in. That is all I have to say I will see you tomorrow for your training" with that Itachi left out the window into the night just as he had appeared.

Naruto with a lot on his mind to think about switched the light off and got into bed quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next three days had passed quickly and it was already the night that's would change the live of many. He had just left his home and was running along the roof tops on his way to the Uchiha compound when suddenly out of nowhere his training partner appeared in his way.

"Move i need to be somewhere!" Shouted Naruto trying to get found the young boy blocking his path.

"I know what you are up to along with Itach-san and Mikoto-sensei" replied the Uchiha to Narutos shock. But no matter how much the young blonde tried he just couldn't get past the Uchih

"I still haven't finished with you I still need to ask you something"

"I don't care what our want to ask I need past so move I don't want to fight you!" Shouted Baka Naruto.

The Uchiha still didn't move much to Naruto's annoyance. What was the oy planning?

* * *

Sorry for that but depending on the answers I receive for the Sasuke question depends what happens next so please answer, now for this chapters playlist;

Wind by

Anthem by Zebra head

Tonight by the beat crusaders

Cascade by the unlimits

How you remind me by nickelback


	4. News friends

Again thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter and answered my question, really appreciated. Now as for the question concerning Sasuke, well seeming as all of you who answered wanted him to leave with Itachi and Naruto this chapter will mainly be focused on how they became closer leading up to were I left off in the previous chapter.

* * *

Naruto was on his way to meet up with Itachi and Mikoto for his training when he decided to stop by at Ichiraku's to have some breakfast ramen. About a month had past since his first lesson with the Uchiha's and he had to admit it was going really well and he had improved loads. But, there was one thing that was bothering him and that was his training partner Sasuke. To be quite honest he didn't find anything wrong with the Uchiha now that he had stopped his grumping thanks to the influence Itachi had had on him during their training. He had begun wondering why he hadn't tried to become friends with the young boy. That was when he decided the and then that he was going to try and become friends with Sasuke before he left even if it killed him.

He was awakened from his thoughts by Ayame, the young waitress at his favourite ramen stand asking him what was wrong.

"Just caught up in my thoughts that's all, nothing to worry about believe it!" Declared Naruto relieving the young waitress of her worry as he downed his tenth bowl of ramen. He ordered another bowl and carried on talking to the young girl. He was too busy with his talk to realise the presence of another who had just walked into the stand. Still oblivious to the person next to him he wandered who Ayame was smiling at as it clearly wasn't him. He turned in his chair to face the way the young girl was looking in. Turning round he saw someone who didn't ever expect to see sitting next to him here ever.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Asked a puzzled blonde to his training partner.

Answering the question implied for Sasuke Ayame answered "Sasuke has been coming here regularly at this time for about a month now but I guess seeming as you hardly ever come in the mornings you missed him"

"Ahh OK then well it's nice to see you here Sasuke how are you this morning?" Asked Naruto giving the raven haired boy a huge foxy grin.

"As good as I could be I guess, it's a surprise to see you here Baka" replied Sasuke earning himself a glare from Naruto which clearly amused him.

"Teme!" Shot back Naruto before continuing on to say "anyway I was wandering if I could walk with you back to the compound to meet Itachi-kun and aunt Mikoto"

Naruto expecting the answer to be no was surprised when the young Uchiha replied "sure why not" although it was short and wouldn't keen much to many others but to Naruto it meant loads.

'One step closer to my first friend my age' he thought letting a smile crop onto his face. Ayame had served Sasuke his ramen during their conversation and now was almost finished so Naruto downed his last three bowls and waited for his company to finish, once he had the pair left the stand and made their way towards the compound training grounds.

Back at the stand Ayame was standing next to her father the owner of the stand and said to him"it would be so nice to see those to as friends wouldn't it?"

* * *

Back with Naruto, him and Sasuke had arrive d at the usual spot a little early so whilst they were waiting Naruto had suggested that they spar. Of course Sasuke agreed and the two were currently standing across each other sizing the other up. Then, as if a trigger had gone of both boys charged at each other engaging in a taijutsu duel. At first Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand but Naruto changed that as he landed a kick right on Sasuke's jaw. Both boys jumping back stood looking at each other breathing heavily before Sasuke started things off again with a clan special 'grand fireball jutsu'

Naruto swiftly dodged and seeing an opening took it to his advantage and charged at Sasuke with his katana out, the blade glistening in the light of the beautiful day. The Uchiha prodigy dodged the first blow only to be winded by a elbow stab to his stomach.

In the bushes just on the outskirts on the plain the two boys were sparing watched a pleased Mikoto along with her son. Watching the pair spar gave her hope that one day her little Naruto will have a friend he could truly trust. The two older Uchiha had arrived just as the younger pair had started their spar but didn't want to interrupt decided just to keep watch from the bushes.

After watching them for a while now Mikoto couldn't help but feel happy for the boys in front of her as they were finally accepting each other as friends.

* * *

Sasuke aimed another fire jutsu at Naruto this time it being the 'phoenix flower' jutsu. Narut tried his hardest to either block or dodge the incoming attack but due to the sheer numbers of fireballs he had to allow some of them to hit their target. Quickly recovering the blonde retaliated with his own jutsu. "Wind style: wind swords" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke not seeing anything happen assumed that the just had failed so got ready for another attack when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm followed by several other jags across his entire body. Looking down over his body he could see that he was covered in small but deep cuts which were bleeding badly. Wasting enough time examining his cuts Sasuke looked up to attack Naruto bit found the blonde boy to be nowhere in sight. Looking all around his surrounding area, Sasuke still couldn't find any sign of his sparring partner. Then just before it was too late he turned around blocking a sword attack from said blonde. Both boys starting to get extremely tiered decided that this last move would decide the outcome of the spar.

"Wind Style: Air pressure" shouted Naruto going through various hand seals before finishing and realising his attack before Sasuke had a chance to finish his. All around him it felt as if the sky itself was crushing down on him pushing him against the earth not giving him the chance to even stand. Just before he was crushed to the ground Sasuke finished the last sign he needed and set off his jutsu " Fire Style: Fire heat wave" he shouted.

Naruto stared in awe at the huge wall of fire moving towards him at a great speed. He wasn't too surprised though considering who it was that he was up against. Quickly going through his options on what to do he came to two conclusions in what to do. One- use the basic water jutsu he was taught to try and weaken the great fire wall and two- try somehow to dodge the jutsu. Deciding that his second choice was near impossible started going through the necessary hand signs for his technique. Finally finishing the last sign he shouted "Water style: Water wall jutsu"

Seeing that his wall did its job in weakening the fire wall the remains of the attack we still heading his way, deciding to take to head on the young boy collided with the fire wall giving him several serious burns.

Both boys laying on the floor started to laugh. Laughing at the fun they had both just found it weird to hear the Uchiha laughing but ignored it as he got up and walked over to were he was laying. Considering the justsu had finished he wondered why the boy didn't get up but remembered that he healed at an incredibly fast pace compared to others due to the foxes chairs. Speaking of the fox Naruto had forgot to bring him to training, putting the thought of being moaned at by the Kyuubi to the back of his mind and offered his hand to the Uchiha to help him up.

Much to Naruto' delight the boy accepted his help and he staggered as he got to his feet so for extra support Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waste as the boy he was helping had his arm across his shoulders and was putting most of his weight on him.

"Thanks Baka, for the help and for the fun" said limping Sasuke attempting to walk over to the tree with Naruto. Although the blonde boy seemed to me less injured than him he still seemed to be in pain.

"Hey no problem teme that's what friends do for each other right?" Said a hopeful Naruto looking towards Sasuke eagerly awaiting his answer, the answer that would change his life for the better he hoped.

"Yeah I guess so Baka" Sasuke said as the pair collapsed as they had reached the tree. Struggling to keep his eyes open finally gave in as he saw Naruto had done the same "yeah that's what we do for each other " said Sasuke before completely giving into his exhaustion.

* * *

Back in current time Naruto still couldn't get past his friend.

"Just hear me out " in a way which almost sounded as if he was pleading.

"I can't I have to go" said Naruto desperate to get past the Uchiha. Seeing as it was pointless until he heard what he had to say he said " fine but be quick about it OK?"

Sasuke took a deep breath then said "I want to hep you both, I want to join you's"

Naruto was in complete shock he couldn't believe what he had just heard, Sasuke wanted to help them but why? He happily accepted the boy t join the and asked him the question that was on his mind whilst they were heading to meet Itachi.

"I know what my clan is up to and if it means choosing between my clan or the village and my friends I would choose the village any day" answered Sasuke making his partner fell all mushy and warm inside. He didn't let it on but he was so happy when Naruto accepted him as a friend, it was one of the best things that had ever happened to him so he wasn't going to let him go now, now was he?

'I finally have a true friend' thought Naruto letting a smile appear on his face as he explained the plan to Sasuke. Not long after they arrived a the gates and saw in the shadows Itachi waiting on them. "I see you decided to join us after all" said Itachi looking at Sasuke "I assume that Naruto has informed you in on the plan?"

"Yes he did on the way here" explained Sasuke looking back at the Uchiha.

"Ok, this is it it's now or never!" Exclaimed Naruto not wanting to feel like the third wheel.

"OK then let's go" said the oldest Uchiha present and with those ewords the three entered and started to unfold their plan on the destruction of the Uchiha's uprising.

* * *

In the next chapter will be the start of Naruto and co's plan to bring down the Uchiha's.

I hope you don't mind that the story didn't move on very much I felt that I needed to say a bit about how Naruto and Sasuke became friends or it would be a tad weird.

Please review!

Playlist

Little talks by of monsters and men

His world by zebra head

Love is on fire by the Itlobros

Sayonara memories by ?


	5. the coucil massacre

Sorry for not updating in a while, I just had no motivation to write. If in write when I don't want to it feels like a chore instead of being fun so once again im sorry and here's the newest chapter.

* * *

It was late and the Uchiha council meeting had just gotten under way, Mikoto who decided to attend as usual so no one suspected anything. She was sitting three spaces to the right of the clan head not parting the slightest bit of attention to what the old man had to say. How could she with all that she had on her mind?

'How much longer do they plan on delaying the attack?' she thought whilst the older man babbled on. He was discussing mainly with the elders about the up rise against the Hokage from what she heard anyway.

"All preparations ready to leave on order?" He asked addressing the elders currently present. Just after the meeting had started the only female elder of the clan had been giving her an email odd look, then excused herself from the meeting and headed out of the room. Mikoto has started to worry at that as the elder has been watching some of their previous training sessions with Naruto and Sasuke. She had asked what their were up to on several occasions but Mikoto just answered simply that she was training with her family and close friends.

"All ninja ready to go on your command sir, anything else you wish done?" Answered an elder Mikoto recognized to be Saitro Uchiha. He had stood up to answer the question then at back down next to her.

'What is that old bat up to?' Thought Mikoto her thoughts still on the old Uchiha who has left 'Is she starting to suspect something? I hope not but just in case I hope they hurry up'

Mikoto was taken from her thoughts by a big explosion which could only mean none thing, it was time.

* * *

The young trio were heading along the rooftops to the building in which the meeting was taking place. Itachi taking the lead with Sasuke and Naruto close behind. They were just coming up to the building when Itachi suddenly stopped followed by the two young boys behind him.

"Why'd we stop Itachi-niisan?" asked Naruto walking up to him but got no further as said Uchiha raised his arm signaling for him to stop.

"Hehehe well done Itachi, I see they don't hand out places in anbu to just anyone"

The voice seemed to come from all around leaving them unable to tell which way they were coming from, but, nonetheless Itachi stayed as emotionless as ever.

"Show yourself Saitro-san" Commanded Itachi still standing motionlessly waiting fro the Uchiha elder to reveal herself. As the elder came forth Naruto prepared to attack followed by Sasuke.

As Saitro approached Itachi Narto prepared himself to jump in if needed to but stopped when Itachi spoke, "its OK Naruto I can handle this myself you two keep going"

With that both boys left the roof continuing to carry out their plan.

"Be careful Itachi-niisan" whispered Naruto to himself as he and Sasuke made their way towards the meeting hall.

Back with Itachi and Saitro, the two were standing face to face on the roof top staring the other down, neither making a move. After a few minutes of silence Saitro spoke up ending the silence.

"So young Itachi, why aren't you at the meeting and who was that young blonde haired kid?" She asked with a smirk knowing full well who he was.

"I could ask you the exact same thing Saitro-san but that would be rude of me now wouldn't it?" Said Itachi with no emotion but still managing to annoy the elder before him " and as for the boy" he continued "I'm sure you know full well who he is. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere I'd like to be, so if you'd be kind enough to step aside I shall spare you"

"How foolish do you really think you have what it takes to take me on? Don't make me laugh! now how about you come with me and I will let you live. How does that sound?" Said Saitro holding out her hand for Itachi, instead of another hand as she had expected she felt something warm and runny flow over her hand. It was blood. Her blood. Instead of taking her offer Itachi drew his katana and sliced her hand clean of leaving nothing but a pool of blood at their feet.

"Hmph maybe you do have some skill but not enough to get by me!" Shouted Saitro as she pulled a were a pale lavender with black dragons around the edges netting at the handle of the fan. She waved it with her only had and from gaps between the folds of the fan came senbon needles and kunai aimed straight at Itachi who jumped back dodging most but blocking the occasional stray needle that managed to reach him.

"Its arrogance like that that will be the reason for the Uchiha's inhalation" said Itachi activating his sharingan and charging head first towards his opponent.

"Foolish boy do you really think you can hit me with a head on attack?" Asked the elder preparing her fan for another attack. Once Itachi had gotten within striking distance she sent multiple fireballs straight at her charging opponent, all landing right on target. Itachi's body went up in a bright orange flame consuming his entire body until he was nothing but a crisp.

"Told you that you could never match up to an elders power" she said as she turned around and walked away from Itachi's burning body. As she started to walk away a sharp jab hit her neck allowing a trail of blood to flow down the side of her neck.

"Never underestimate your opponents" and with that the elder Saitro Uchiha was no more. Itachi wiped the remaining blood from his sword and disposed of the Uchiha elders body by setting alight and letting it burn until nothing remained. Once the disposal was over with Itachi made his way across the roof tops to the meeting hall were he would once again meet up with Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were in the bushes just behind the hall waiting for Itachi to arrive and give the signal for them to go.

"Wonder when Itachi will arrive?" Asked Sasuke kneeling down beside Naruto.

"Soon I hope, the meeting almost over" replied Naruto. He two sat in silence for a while until they heard something land behind them. Quickly turning round to what it was they found that it was only Itachi and that they could begin with the plan.

"Ready Itachi-niisan?" Asked Naruto already ready to go.

"As long as you two are ready I am fine of when we go" moving over to kneel down next to the two young boys.

"Alright let's go then!" Shouted Naruto rushing out of the bush and towards the building with Itachi and Sasuke at his tail. Just as he got in front of the building Naruto started to slow down not having a clue of where he was meant to be going.

"Uh, Itachi-niisan" said Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You don't know were to go do you?" Asked Itachi knowing the young blonde all too well. "I shall make an entrance and you to go on in ahead of me, naruto you try to kill of as many council members as you can in the confusion and Sasuke could you get my mother out of harms way please. She's sitting at the furthest side, right on corner of the table. Got that? Then let's go" With that Itachi did a few quick hand seals and let out a huge fireball aimed right at the wall causing a huge explosion.

"Now!" Shouted Itachi as all three charged into the meeting hall. Naruto charged in first making his way in with his katana in hand killing any Uchiha unlucky enough to be in his path. Sasuke had made his way round the table to Mikoto and was taking her outside so she wouldn't be fought up in the onslaught going on inside. Itachi on the other hand just stood in front of the whole he had made in the wall waiting for all the dust and debris to clear up. He was planning on taking the entire blame on himself to try and avoid the two young ones becoming wanted through out the five great nations.

The dust had cleared up and Naruto had made his way back to were Itachi was standing.

"What are we going to do now Itachi-niisna? Only about four members remain" reported Naruto standing by Itachi's side.

"I want you and Sasuke to leave with mother and get as far away from here as possible and meet me in the forest surrounding here in half an our, understood?"

"Understood but what about you Itachi-niisan?" Asked Naruto worried about what he was about to do. He could be quite foolish at times when it came to protecting his loved ones.

"I'm going to wipe out the rest of the council and become a missing-nin, now go before they see you" commanded Itachi pointing towards the exist he had previously made.

"No" said Naruto firmly "I can't let you take all the blame and besides it can't be that and being known as a missing-nin specialy at my age, no one will even bother with me" said Naruto grinning form ear to ear up at Itachi who just sighed and said, "if you wish"

The dust had cleared and the remaining council members looked at their fellow comrades in complete shock. Almost the entire council had been killed. They looked around at each other and then to the front and that was when they saw them. Itachi and Naruto standing with blood trailing of of their weapons.

"What have you done!?" Said one of the council .

"You shall both pay!" Said another as the remaining four stood and prepared for battle.

"Not so fast" said Naruto as he clicked his fingers several explosions went of one after another. Before the explosions Itachi had ran with Naruto far enough so they could watch their work without being injured.

"From now on Naruto, we are going to be known as missong-nin" said Itachi as they walked away, the explosions at their backs.


	6. realisation

"Hokage-sama!" Shouted a leaf nin stumbling through the door to the hokage's office. He was panting and clearly out of breath. "Urgent news on the Uchiha's!"

The Hokage, asleep on top of a pile of unfinished paperwork, slowly lifted his head and his tiered eyes met the worried ones of the ninja in front of him. "What is it?" He asked whilst letting out a yawn and putting his head back on his desk.

"During the clan meeting of the Uchiha some of our own ninjas were said to have attacked during the meeting and attempted to assassinate the elders" said the ninja catching his breath and trying to calm himself down enough to speak without stopping.

"And? Were they successful? Do you know who it was?" Asked the Hokage only saying a few of the many questions that were going through his head. Hearing this news had woken him up and he was waiting for an answer from the ninja.

'Who has enough power do even attempt this? And why would they?' Were two of the main questions that were in his head, he didn't have enough to e to go over any more as the present ninja gave him the answer he was desperately waiting to hear.

"Yes sir, sadly they were successful in their attack killing all members present except Mikoto-san and Tagiro-san. Mikoto-san has suffered no physical Injuries as we know of as she claims to have been out of the building at the time on her way home, but as for Tagiro-san he has suffered major injuries. He has been treated and his injuries are no longer life threatening he is still in a critical state. He is the only survivor that saw who the attackers were." Reported the ninja answering the first of the many questions the Hokage had. "If you want an answer to the second question you will have to visit Tagiro-san in the hospital as he is the only one who has seen the ninja and survived."

"Very well then" answered the Hokage dismissing the ninja leaving him to his thoughts. 'This will make a major impact on the Uchiha clan as they now need to find new leaders for their clan and raise powerful ninja all over again as their current ones had just been slaughtered' mused the Hokage as he stood up and walked from behind his desk.

"Hommaru! Koharu!" Shouted the Hokage. The door opened revealing the said two as they walked in towards were the Hokage was standing. "I need you to watch over the office, I need to go put on some important business" Said the third as he left not giving the old pair a chance to answer.

"Stupid old fool" muttered Koharu as he left.

* * *

The trio had been running non-stop since yesterdays events as they wanted to put as much distance as possible between them and their old home. After running for six hours Itachi had decides they were far enough for his liking and allowed them to set up camp.

They were in a clearing right beside a river, Itachi had left to find something for them to eat for breakfast. Before he had left he gave the two boys accompanying him training to do whilst he was gone. The task he had left them was the water walking technique. Why not, they were in a perfect place for it.

Over by the river the two friends stood side by side staring at the water in front of them. They both knew what to do, that part was simple it was actually doing it that was hard. Sasuke stepped forward and had the fist go, he walked over to the river edge and took one more step onto the river. He stood there and turned his head, a smug look on his face towards Naruto. It was at that moment that Sasuke appeared to have disappeared. Naruto looked around for his friend when he saw something emerge from the water. It was Sasuke. Seeing this Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter and collapsed to his knees in a fit of laughter.

"Hahaha Sasuke you fell in!" Shouted Naruto in between his fits of laughter. He started to calm himself down and managed to get up. He headed over to the river to help Sasuke out. He put his arm out, hand open for Sasuke to take. He took it as he expected but what happened he did not. Sasuke grabbed his hand and yanked Naruto into the river with him.

"Who's laughing now dope?" Asked Sasuke with a smile on his face. A smile? On Sasuke? Sasuke had been smiling more and more since he started sending time with the hyper blonde. At first he thought he was just plain annoying but after spending time with him and getting to now him better he found out that he was enjoying being around him, it was nice to smile and have fun with friends.

Naruto sent the 'evils' t Sasuke then laughed. It was fun. He swam closer to him, gathered water in his hands then chucked it right into Sasuke face. The young Uchiha was taken completely off guard and only realised when it was too late. His face was soaked thanks to the blonde, he wanted payback. He turned his back to his fellow team mate and pretended to head out of the river. Naruto followed thinking that was what he was doing but what he didn't think was that Sasuke would turn around and return the water he had previously chucked into his face.

"Ha! Got you!" He shouted as he got away from the blonde and put onto the bank. He went and lay on the grass followed by Naruto who lay next to him.

"that was fun but we should get back to our training" said Sasuke to him as he sat down.

"We should but what's the point? Itachi-niisans already back so that means its time for lunch!" Said Naruto sitting up. Sasuke also sat up and looked around and there he was just as Naruto had said. Itachi was sitting over on a log by the camp making a fire to cook their meal on.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood up and headed over to get something to eat.

* * *

"Hello Tagiro" said the third walking into said patients room. "I heard about what had happened at the meeting" he continued to walk and sat down on a chair next to the Uchiha's bed.

"Hokage-sama? Oh of course you wish to ave answers of what happened last night, am I right? He asked sitting up so that he could see the person he was talking to. It took a lot of energy and caused him a lot of pain but he managed somehow. "So what is it you wish to ask?"

"Straight to the point I see, well then I would like to know who did this to you and the others" he said as his first question even though he had loads more he didn't want to overwhelm the man.

"I could hear three of them but only got a chance to see two of them in total. The first was, who also was most likely to be the leader In it all as he seemed to be the eldest had black hair and used a katana. That was all I was able to see of the first but for some strange reason I've been having this feeling that I recognised him and that he was a Uchiha but why would one our own kill us, it makes no sense. Never mind with that now the second one was strange, he had pure bright, spikey blonde hair. The only other time I had seen anybody with hair that blonde and spikey was with your successor Minato but he doesn't have a son but they could fool anyone if they said that they were. Another thing that made him stand out was his blue eyes they were the ones of a killer, ones of a ninja with nothing left. Strange to see in a boy that young but the thing that made him stand out the most was the three distinctive whisker like scars on each of his cheeks"

The Hokage looked at him in complete shock. He knew who at least one of them were. The young blonde he had become so fond of, the son of his successor, Naruto Uzumaki. But why would such an innocent young boy with little to none ninja training kill the Uchiha elders? What was his reason? He wouldn't of been shocked if it were his parents that he had killed but the Uchiha's? This made no sense he had to find out more.

"N-no I couldn't be" he said aloud still in shock. His hands were shaking and he saw that Tagiro was looking at him concerned.

" Who couldn't it be sir? Do you know who it was?" Asked the Present Uchiha.

"No its nothing. I have to go now, thanks for your cooperation but I will be on my way now" said Sarutobi as he got up and left the room. He left the hospital and headed back to his office, he had two very important people he had to talk with.

* * *

"Ahh that was good" said Naruto patting his fool stomach, all three of them had finished their meal and were sitting by their camp talking to one another.

"So how did your training go?" Asked Itachi looking over at the boys opposite him. First at Naruto then at Sasuke. It didn't take a genius to figure out by just looking at them that they were guilty for something.

"Eh... well it went OK I guess" said Naruto looking over Sasuke for support.

"Hmph" was all he got from Sasuke as he didn't want to get involved with the current conversation.

"Oh well thanks for the help teme!" Shouted the only blonde of the group before continuing to speak to Itachi but before he could say anything more Itachi spoke up.

"You didn't anything done did you?" He asked. He knew that they didn't so hoped that Naruto wouldn't try and make up some crazy story as to why like he normally tended to do.

"We did sorta..." he started to say bit then saw the look on Itachi's face "no not really. " he honestly replied. Well it was the truth and there was no point in denying it.

"I knew it, you should take your training more seriously were going to be up against a lot of strong opponents so I want you to be at the top of tour game. Understood?"

"Yes" he got as a reply from both boys as all three of them stood up.

"Good I'm glad. Now ow about before we pack up I help you two with your water walking? How does that sound?" He asked the boys who both nodded straight away in reply "I goes that's a yes then" laughed Itachi as they made their way back towards the river.

They had been at their training for two hours and deciding that that was enough for one day, finished and packed their stuff. Naruto was now able to stay above the water for about ten seconds and Sasuke was able to take a few steps then fell under. Once they had all their stuff they headed out straight after not wanting any leaf nins to catch up to them. Only Itachi seemed to know where it was that they were heading.

* * *

Back at Konoha, the Hokage had returned to his office and had called for two people to come by and have a talk with him. Whilst he was waiting for their arrival he kept on thinking about what he had just been told.

'It couldn't be him he would never dare do anything of the sorts!' He thought but then again how many spikey blonde haired kids with blue eyes and cat whisker like scars wondering around Konoha? 'And anyway, who could he have been with from what I've been told Naruto had no friends and kept to himself'

He had no more time to his thoughts as the two people he had wanted to talk to walked into his office.

"Ah Minato, Kushina I'm glad you were able to come, I have something I wish to ask you" he said signaling for them to take a seat. "To start of with, when was the last time either of you saw Naruto hmm?"

"We saw him just yesterday leaving the house early I the morning and haven't heard from him since" said Kushina speaking first for both her and her husband.

"OK so do you know where he went or whom he was with?"

"He never tells us where or who he's with, heck he doesn't even tell us he's going out! But then again that's the little idiots fault if he gets killed" answered Kushina again not even flinching at the fact that she was talking about her only son being killed.

'I wouldn't blame the kid if he killed you two next with all the affection you show him. Well if he doesn't do it I certainly will' he thought before asking another question.

"Do you know anybody whom he might consider his friends?"

"No sorry the not doesn't have any friends he prefers to be a loner by him self" this time it was Minato who replied getting fed up of his wife getting all the chances to let their hatred out.

"OK then, well what I'm about to tell you you may not believe but you know the Uchiha attack last night?" He paused to make sure they did before continuing "well it turns out that Naruto and two other ninja were behind it. It is most likely that he and the others have defected the village but we are not sure on that but are sending a search team out for them"

He waited to see the looks of relief on their faces knowing that they had most likely gotten rid of their son but what he saw shocked him almost to death. Their were upset? Why? They never cared for the boy whilst he was here so why start caring for him now he's gone?

"Hokage-sama please, do anything you can to get him back!" Pleaded Kushina on the verge of tears.

"We are trying everything we can but once he crosses the border he is out of our reached and shall be labeld as a missing-nin" he said not liking the thought himself but he had to put personal feelings aside and do what was right.

"OK please do anything" said Minato as the pair left. Once they were out the room Sarutobi could hear crying from behind the wall.

'I don't get them, when they have their son they reject him but once he's gone its like he's the most important thing on earth to them. To b honest they deserve it' he thought as he went back to his never ending pile of paper work not taking his mind away from the thoughts of the young blonde boy.

* * *

A/N

OK so how did you guys like this chapter? I tried to make it longer but there's a certain amount of stuff I can put into each chapter to keep this story going.

WarFlower- I'm really glad your enjoying the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

.Kitten- I'm sorry about spelling I'm not English you see so have a hard time with the spelling side of things but anyways I'm glad you find my story interesting that's good to hear.

Guest- well that's Naruto for you, he always makes stupid moves but stays loyal to his friends not matter what. I thought the rating was fine seeming as there's not blood and gore or swearing but if you and others think so then I may change it.


	7. the search begins

YukiKitsune95- thanks for the review I'm glad your enjoying it. Personally I enjoy stories were Naruto gets along with the Uchihas. As for your question, yes the third did know about the attack but I changed it in my fic so only a certain few knew about it and not all the Uchiha's were killed.

tensa-zangetsu102- um I thought I had said before but I'll say it again, no matter how long the gaps between my updates are I'm never going to abandon this story. My summer brake has stated so hopefully until I go on holiday I'll b posting regularly.

* * *

"Im glad that you could both make it here on such short notice" said Sarutobi from behind his desk. In front of him were his two students, the toad sage and self-claimed pervert Jaraiya and the Slug princess Tsunade. He had called them in to inform them on the news about Naruto.

"As soon as I heard it was about Naruto-kun I got here as quick as I could" said Tsunade slightly worried that what her sensei was about to say would be bad. The last thing she needed right no was another person deer to her gone.

" Have either of you caught wind of what happened to the Uchiha's three days ago?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah I heard that a group of leaf non sabotaged the Uchiha meeting killing most of the elders. No one knows who done it or why if I heard right" spoke Jiraiya, thanks to his spy network he was always up to date with the latest news of the ninja world.

"Yes that is mostly correct except I know one of the ninja who took part in the attack. He was accompanied by two other ninja who we still need to figure out" replied Sarutobi to his student whilst the other sat there listening intently as to wanting to miss a single detail. Sarutobi continued "I'm guessing the pair of you wish to know who the ninja was am I right?"

He got a pair of nods in return so continued on "well the description I received from Tagiro was this,'It was a young boy with blonde spikey hair that I have only ever seen in Minato, his eyes were blue and filled with no emotion, the ones of killer. But what made him stand out the most was the three whisker like scars on each cheek.' I don't think I need to say much more" said the Hokage he was still upset with the fact that it was him.

"N-no...it can't be him" said Tsunade in complete state of shock from the news she had just received. Jiraiya was in a similar state but got over quicker than his fellow comrade.

"Why tough? I thought it would be Minato and Kushina if anyone" answered Jiraiya over his own shock.

"Yes that is what I thought, it certainly is perplexing" replied the Hokage "do either of you know o anyone whom Naruto considered his fiends. That may help us come closer in who the other ninja were"

"W-why Naruto-kun?" Stuttered Tsuande completely out of it. The shock hit her hard.

"Poor Tsunade" whispered Jiraiya before answering the Hokages question "no I don't Tsumi took away all possible friends his age and I don't know of any one older who could be. Just asking but were is Naruto just now?"

"That's why I called the pair of you here, after the attack Naruto and the other two ninja left the village without a trace. This is were you come in, you two shall lead a search team to go and find them. Kakashi will be joining you. Understood?"

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei" replied Jiraiya getting up "you coming Tsuande?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" she said also standing up "thank you Sensei I will be leaving now" and with that the pair left out then door leaving Sarutobi once again to himself.

* * *

'What was that Baka thinking?" Thought Tsuande as she and Jiraiya made their way to the gate to meet Kakashi.

After a short walk the pair reached the gate and not long after Kakashi arrived only five minutes late.

"OK you all set?" Asked Jiraiya to Kakashi.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama. Is Tsuande-sama alright?"

" Yeah she'll be fine once she's over the shock" he replied looking over to Tsunade.

"Yeah I don't blame her really, it was a huge shock when I found out too. "

Not much was said as the three elite ninja left the village in search of the young blonde they had all come to love.

* * *

Naruto and co had stopped in a small town for the night and were just preparing to leave once more. Itachi and said to them they would have little time to rest until they had crossed the border. Where they were heading was still a complete mystery to all but Itachi .

That were about a days worth of traveling away from the border between the land of fire and the land of lightning. They were all packed and ready to head out. Itachi payed the inn keeper and they were on their way to the border.

They had been traveling for about two hours when they had decides to stop and have something to eat. For Naruto time to train. They had finished their meal and Itachi was sparing of against Naruto both using their swords.

"Naruto I have to admit you have improved a considerable amount since the last time we fought" aid Itachi dodging a blow that most likely would of cut his head clean off.

"Thanks Itachi-niisan" replied Naruto aiming another swipe of his sword towards itachi's arm only for said ninja to dodge and come round with a kick connecting with Naruto's jaw. The young blonde was sent back a few feet hitting the ground hard as he landed. He stood up, wiped the blood from his mouth and charged back at Itachi, his sword by his side. The pair varied on like this for another half hour until Naruto was hardly able to stand.

Itachi allowed Naruto to rest while he trained with Sasuke. Once the Uchiha's had finished their trading and Naruto was fully rested they headed out again closing in on the border.

* * *

Back with the konoha search party, Kakashi has summoned his pack of dogs and sent them of to try and find Naruto's trail whilst he and the two sanins headed to the next town to see if any one had seen the young boy they were looking for.

They had arrived at the town and all three had split up. Jiraiya was currently in a bar listening in on a conversation between two civilians behind him.

"Did you seen those ninja who stayed here? It rare enough as it is to see one pass by but to have three actually stay, our little towns starting to attract attention!"

"Oh I heard about that, was't it only a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah and apparently they stayed in that hotel that Tsubana-chans family own."

'Oh well this is very interesting, now all I need to do now is find this Tsubana and see if it was Naruto who was here' thought Jiraiya leaving the bar. It was getting late so he decided to head back to their hotel room and inform the others of what he had found.

He entered his hotel room and found Kakashi and Tsunade already there. He went and sat down next to them and informed them of what he had found.

"I managed to over here a couple of civilians talking about three ninja who stayed here to too long ago, my hunch is that it was Naruto but let's find Tsubana's hotel tomorrow just to make sure then we will head out" said Jiraiya. None of the others had found anything useful so that was pretty much the entire conversation. Non one had anything left to say so all three ninja headed off to their rooms to get some shut eye.

Next day

The three Leaf ninja woke pretty early not wanting to miss any chances they had at finding Naruto. It had only been half an hour since they had woken but they were all ready and packed to head out. They we setting out in hopes of finding Tsubana's hotel and getting information that could lead them to Naruto.

"Alright, I will take this part of the town and Kakashi and Tsunade you split the other side alright?" said Jiraiya before leaving the two to head out and do his own search.

Kakashi and Tsunade headed out in the opposite direction to look around the other half of the town. It wasn't exactly a big place so searching it wouldn't be that hard especially with three people.

Tsunade had just entered a small Inn and saw a young girl behind a desk. She had dark brown hair tied back in a pleat and was fairly tall. When she saw Tsunade enter she smiled as she walked over to her desk.

"Hello, how may i help you?" The young girl asked still smiling.

"Have you had any ninja staying here recently?" asked Tsunade leaning on the desk looking completely serious unlike the young one in front of her.

"Yes as a matter of fact we did just the other day, they didn't stay very long but it was enough to be the talk of the town. Ninja don't often stay here so it was pretty special."

"Hmm i'm sure it was, now can you remember what any of them looked like?" asked Tsunade not in the mood for chitchat all she wanted was Naruto back. That was all she could think about during the night and about why he did it.

Yes i can remember a bit, well it is very rare to see someone like him so its kind of hard to forget" she said looking as if lost in thought.

"Like what?" Asked Tsunade paying more attention now.

"Well let's see, ah yes the first one was the oldest of the group and had black hair. He was wearing a black cloak and had a katana on his back. The second one looked similar to the first but had more of a dark blue look to his hair and wore white shorts and a blue top with a red and white fan on the back. Strange get up if you ask me but never mind that. The third was a strange one, you don't see many people with blonde hair like that here in the fire country and the scars on his cheeks are something I had never seen on anybody before, they looked like cat whiskers." Said the young girl. "Just saying but I never caught your name, mine is Tsubana"

'Naruto was accompanied by an Uchiha? Why would he do that to his own clan? This just gets more and more confusing the more we find out' thought Tsunade, she was taken from her thoughts when she heard Tsubana speaking to her.

"Huh, oh my name? My name is Tsunade Senju" she said as she walked out of he hotel.

"Oh it was nice to meet you Tsunade!" Shouted Tsubanna to the leaving sanin. "Tsunade, Tsunade where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

Kakahi let out a sigh. He had had no luck so far in finding the girl. 'Hope the others are having better luck tan I am he thought'

He had checked almost all the hotels in the area. He was currently walking down the street to the next one when he saw Tsunade ahead of him. Seeing her he decided to catch up and see if she had found anything.

"Tsunade-sama" said kakahsi as he approached the sanin.

"Oh kakashi what is you want?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I came to see if our and found anything" he said back.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have. I was just heading back to the hotel to meet the both of you but I might as well tell you seeming as you are here" said Tsunade as they carried on walking down the street.

"It turns out that it was Naruto who stayed here only a few days ago. I also found out that one of the other two ninja that are accompanying him are an Uchiha. If we move quick enough we may have a chance of catching up to them"

"Wait there did you say an Uchiha? Why would one of their own turn against them?" Asked Kakashi as hey approached the hotel they were staying in.

"That's what I'm wondering it just doesn't add up" The pair arrived at the hotel and saw Jiraiya walking up towards them.

"So did either of you find anything?"

Tsunade explained about what she found to Jiraiya as they packed and got ready to leave.

It didn't make long for them to get ready and arrive at the gate to leave the town.

"If we're all ready then lets head out!" Shouted Jiraiya as all three ninja jumped off into the tress.

* * *

And done. So howd you like the chapter? The leafs nins are starting to find out who the two mystery ninja who are accompanying naruto are and now said blonde nin has a search team after him.

I'm starting a new story but this will remain as my main project.


	8. Kumo

Please to all you people reading this story, I need ideas as to where to go with the story. I roughly know where their heading and a pairing but apart from that I'm stuck so as many ideas as possible would be nice! Oh yeah and if any of you want to know the pairing PM me and you can tell me what you think of it.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, please let us go and help find Naruto" asked Minato. He and Kushina were sitting in his office trying to persuade him into letting them go and look.

"To be honest hokage-sama, he deserves what ever punishment he gets, after all it was him who decided to leave so you have my permission to do what ever you see fit" said Kushina, at first she was shocked that her son had left but now it seemed like she didn't give a damn about him just like before. Currently she was fairly annoyed with Minato, he wanted to do nothing but to find their son but as for her he could be dead and she wouldn't care, he was causing her family and friends pain.

"No give me one good reason why I should let you? And why would I punish him? I don't blame him for leaving for if it was me I probably would of done the same thing so quite frankly I don't care about what you think. Now if you don't mind I have work to do" It was quite surprising how calm the Hokage kept considering the conversation and the rage he had built up inside.

"OK thank you hokage-sama we'll be leaving now" said Minato standing up followed by Kushina.

Once they had left Sarutobi let put a long sigh "you do care about him Kushina face it." He said to the empty room "its too bad that its too late"

* * *

"OK here we are, the border to the land of lightning" said Itachi. The three had finally made it to the border without any trouble, now once they cross over they would be free to start a new life.

"All right! Let's go then!" Shouted Naruto raising his hand in the air and setting off in front of the others. Itachi and Sasuke followed closely behind not wanting to lose sight of the hyper blonde.

Naruto stopped suddenly allowing Itachi and Sasuke to catch up.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Asked Sasuke landing on the branch next to Naruto.

"You don't know were to go do you" said Itachi knowing he was right, it was Naruto after all.

Naruto had his hand behind his head in a guilty like way "hehe you know me too well Itachi-niisan"

"How about I take the lead seeming as of now I'm the only one who knows are we're going" said Itachi setting off in the lead this time with Sasuke and Naruto following behind.

'I wonder where it is were going...'

* * *

The konoha ninja arrived in a grassy opening half way between their village and the border to the land of lightning. It looked as if it had been used as a training ground and had signs that people had stayed there. By the looks of things it wasn't too long ago.

"It looks like we're on the right path, if we carry on hopefully we can catch up too them" said Jiraiya to himself whilst checking the area that was when he saw three sets of footprints leading out of the area into the woods. "the brat was never good at covering his tracks, this time i'm glad" mused Jiraiya signaling for the others to follow him.

"Did you find something to give us any sort of lead?" asked Tsunade hopefully from behind the toad sage.

"As a matter of fact i have, Kakashi could you summon your dogs and have them check that its definitely them before we head out?"

"Sure" with that he made the necessary hand seals and summoned one of his ninja dogs. "Alright Pakkun could you check if that's Naruto's sent for us"

The little dog walked in front of the group and started sniffing at the ground, after a few minutes of sniffing he walked back to kakashi.

"That is Naruto's sent and it's about 10 miles away from here" reported the do before disappearing as his job was done.

"If we hurry we should be able to catch up to them in no time" said Jiraiya as the group left through the trees in pursuit of Naruto.

* * *

"Shouldn't we move a bit faster Itachi-niisan?" asked Naruto "Its most likely we have pursuers"

"No need to worry about that i have taken care of any pursuers" said Itachi as they umped from tree to tree at a casual pace.

_Itachi was alone just outside the clearing where he had left the two boys, 'Now to take care of any Konoha ninja following us'_

_He activated his Sharingan and went through multiple hand seals before activating his genjutsu. The genjustu made it seem to anyone following them that they had headed of in the complete opposite direction to that of the one they were going in. It even erased all traces of the real ones leading followers on a wild goose chase._

_'By the time they find out its a genjutsu we should be safely over the border and on our way to Kumo' and with that Itachi left the woods to meet back up with the two boys back at camp._

It didn't really matter now if they had pursuers, they were already across the border so no ninja from Konoha can continue they search without having to go back and get permission from the hokage. In the time it took to do that Itachi plan would already be under way so there would be no chance of them going back now.

* * *

"We've been running for a while now and there still no sign of them" said Tsunade. The three ninja had stopped, something didn't seem quite right. They had been running at top speed for almost half an hour but yet they couldn't catch up to a pair of kids who weren't even ninja yet.

"Yes something isn't right, Unless..." said kakashi thinking aloud "It's a genjutsu but the only people capable of such were the Uchiha who were killed." he carried on thinking of possible people when it hit him "Itachi Uchiha"

"Why him? Why would Naruto chose him?" asked Tusnade puzzled at the blondes choice.

"Think about it as if you were him, you would jump at any chance you had to gain someone who showed even the littlest bit of care towards you and that's probably what the Uchiha did"

"Yes i guess your right but im still confused as to why Itachi"

"Nor am i . Anyway why don't we head back to Konoha and report back to the Hokage. Theres no point in continuing our search without anything to go on. What do you think Jiraiya?" Said the copy cat ninja.

"Huh oh right yes i agree with you lets go back and wait for a solid lead to his where abouts" said Jiraiya still lost in his own thoughts.

'If they wanted to make us think that they were going in this direction then they're most likely heading in the opposite direction, but where to...?' was one of the many thoughts in the old perverts head.

* * *

"We're finally here, this is your new home" Said Itachi, the three standing in front of the gates to their hopefully new home.

"Wow it's huge! What's it called?" Asked Naruto in Aw of the village.

"This here is Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds"

"I've heard of this place, the Raikage's in charge here" Said Sasuke.

"Yes that's right, how about instead of just looking from the outside we go in?" Said Itachi walking in through the gates.

It wasn't hard to find the Raikage tower as it towered over the rest of the buildings. Their journey there was quick and they entered the building, Itachi walking up to the Raikage's assistant.

"We are here on important business with the Raikage, may we see him" asked Itachi, the receptionist didn't say anything in return instead she just got up and walked over to the stairs and then spoke.

"Please follow me, Raikage-sama is free just now" and carried on up the stairs with the three boys following behind.

Itachi knocked on the door. When he received a low 'come in' he prepared to enter the room.

"You two stay out here until i say to come in understood?" He didn't leave any time for them to answer as he walked into the Raikage's office. As he entered he was greeted by a big muscular man with dark almost red looking skin. He had blonde hair and a beard that went off his face and came to a point.

"State your buisness" He said bluntly, quick and to the point.

Itachi walked closer to his desk, stopped and then said. "I am Itachi Uchiha i am here along with two others to ask you if you would accept us into your village as ninja"

"Hmm an Uchiha ay? Interesting what about the others where are they?" asked the raikage leaning forward a bit in interest. 'An Uchiha joining Kumo, not bad at all. It adds another powerful blood line to our collection'

Itachi called for Naruto and Sasuke. They entered and went and stood by Itachi.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, He has activated his Sharingan and has basic knowledge in ninja training. He also knows a few basic fire Jutsu's" explained Itachi, he then moved over to Naruto "And this is Naruto Uzumaki, He is quite advanced in Kenjutsu and is a ranked 2 sword master. As for Jutsu's, he knows the basics and a few more advanced fire techniques due to his insanely large chakra capacity. One more thing he is the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi. Neither boys have had any Academy training but are ready to be put into the final year of training as for me in my old village i was an anbu captain but as to were i am put here is up t you"

"Another Jinchuriki and two Uchiha, that would add greatly to our ninja forces. For now on you three are citizens of Kumogakure, Itachi i will have something set up for you to show your skills and determin your rank here but as for now here" Said A chucking a Kumo head band towards Iatchi "As for you two, you shall attend the Academy when the new term begins. That is all you are dismissed"

With that the three left the office and headed towards a hotel. They would be staying there until Iatchi had enough money to buy a proper house.

"Alright! We have a new home and we're starting ninja training!" Eclaimed Naruto as they were walking through the streets, earning him slef some weird looks from those around. "You will still train us though right Itachi-niisna?"

"I will try in my free time, i don't know how much that will be so no promises"

"Oh well i'm just happy im finally allowed to become a ninja!"

The three boys headed towards their hotel to start their new lives in their new village


	9. a new friend

Sorry for the delay in update, in was in hospital with my new little girl maisy. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now and on more of daily bases.

* * *

Naruto woke early that morning, excited about exploring his new home. Without waking the other two Naruto slipped out of bed and changed out of pajamas and into his day attire. This consisted of a simple black T-shirt with orange stripes down each sleeve. On his legs were a pair of orange shirts with black flames starting from the bottom of the shorts and ended about half way. Wasting hardly any time at all, Naruto wrote a note which looked more like a scribble saying he was out and would be back soon.

The young jinchuriki walked out of then hotel, the warm rays of the early morning sun hearing his body. After deciding on what direction to go in, Naruto headed down the street towards a park he saw on their way to the hotel. As he walked down the street he saw a group of older kids shouting at a younger girl who was giving it right back at them. As he got closer he could hear some of the things they were saying.

"Monster!" And "They should of killed you when they had the chance" along with many other insults were shouted at the young girl who reminded him so much of himself. This is what the villagers used to do to him. The only difference was the girl had confidence and lots of it. Still, Naruto had had enough and went to the girls defence just in time as one directed a punch towards her face. He caught it just inches away from her face and twisted the older boys wrist with a sickening crack signalling he had broken it. As the boy backed up towards his group, looks of awe and fear were directed towards him as the group left leaving the two younger kids alone.

The girl Naruto had just helped turned her back on him and got ready to leave as well.

"Hey! Wait!" Shouted Naruto causing the girl to turn around. She had long blonde hair flowing down to her waist. It had a slight curl in it along with a fringe that sides at the left side of head and curled down each side framing her face. She wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a lilac vest top with darker purple flowers on top. On her legs she wore dark purple 3/4 length trousers that clung to her legs. What Naruto noticed most were her hazel eyes that glowed in the morning sun. They were beautiful.

Naruto closed the distance between the two and gave one of his big goofy grins.

"I'm Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, what's your name?"

The girl just stared at him blankly, confused. No one had ever spoken t her, not in this way anyway, it was like he didnt know about _it._

"Yugito Nii" was all she said as she went to leave again only to be stopped yet again by Naruto.

"Hey there Yugito, wanna come with me to the park? I'm new here and don't really know anyone here and haven't seen anyone my age so was just wondering" he said with another goofy grin, showing of his longer than normal k-nines.

'Did he just ask me to go to the park, with him!?' Thought Yugito, she was delighted that someone her age wanted to play. She and seen other kids her age playing with each other but as soon as their parents saw here anywhere near their kids, they would usher them off to somewhere else sending her glares. It was only recently she had found the reason why, it was because of the two tailed cat, the Nibii. Yugito and the Nibii got on really well unlike most other Jinchuriki, she was her only friend.

Yugito for once actually smiled a genuine smile. "Sure I'd loved to!" And the two young blondes walked to the park together with Yugito pointing interesting things out as they walked. The pair arrived at the park and Naruto noticed how Yugito hesitated as the entrance of the park.

Curious he asked "what's wrong Yugito? Are those stupid bullies back?"

Yugito looked down hoping she didn't have to tell him about the Nibii. This was her first chance at making a proper human friend. "No its not that, its just... adults don't seem to like me"

Naruto looked at her confused and angry both at once, Yugito on the other hand showed fear. Fear that shed have to tell him and he'd end up hating her like everyone else.

"That's just stupid! You've not done anything wrong so why would they hate you?!" Shouted Naruto looking towards his fellow blonde for an answer.

Said blonde sighed knowing it was inevitable she took a deep breath and prepared to tell him. There was two ways this could go, One being she could have a friend her age who understood and liked her for her and not in fear of the Nibii, someone who could tell the prisoner from its jailer or two it could completely wrong and he would hate and fear her along with everyone else. The latter was more likely.

" Its because the day I was born, I had a beast sealed inside me, the two tailes, Nibii. Everyone thinks I'm it just transformed into a human" she didn't look up, she couldn't look Naruto in the eyes from fear that he would hate her. Little did she know her felt the complete opposite, one look at his face could tell that. A huge smile appeared on Naruto's face as he engulfed Yugito in a huge hug surprising her greatly.

" Yugito, this is great! Well great that you have the Nibii, I'm sorry for that but I'm so happy to meet someone the same as me! Someone who understands! I went through the same as you in my old village that's why me and two others moved here. Together me and you are gonna prove to Everyone were not the monsters inside of us"

Naruto let go of the hug and smiled at Yugito who's cheeks were now a slight pink colour. Her eyes widened when she finally thought on what he and said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'someone the same'?"

"I had the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi sealed Into me the day I was born as well" as soon as he was done speaking he grabbed hold of Yugitos hand and dragged her over to the climbing frame

"Come on! I wanna play!"

Yugito smiled and let Naruto take her further into the park, not wanting her time with him to end.

The two young blondes played with each other until Naruto's stomach decided it was time for lunch.

"Let's meet back here once we've had lunch. I'm starving!"

"Yeah sure" replied Yugito not sounding as enthusiastic as her fellow blonde. Said person picked up on this.

"What's wrong Yugito? You not hungry?"

"No...its just... villagers don't normally sell me food and I don't have enough left this month for lunch"

"Oh...I know! Come with me! You can have lunch with me!" And again Naruto dragged his new friend out the park and down the street by the hand heading towards the hotel.

* * *

"I'm back Itachi-niisan!" Shouted Naruto as he entered their hotel room, closing the door leaving Yugito outside. Itachi walked out from the kitchen door holding a bowl of steaming ramen.

"Your favourite" he said with a small smile, handing then bowl to Naruto. The younger boy quickly took the bowl and rushed outside and slammed the door shut.

"I'm back Yugito-chan" said Naruto placing the bowl down beside her.

The female blonde looked up confused "chan?"

"Yeah well you are my friend right?"

"That's right Naruto-kun" she said adding extra emphasis to the kun part. She smiled up at him and he did the same down to her before going back inside once more, this time much quieter. He snuck in through the door and went through to the kitchen not wanting to gain the attention of Itachi. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and chopsticks and went back quietly to Yugito. Despite his efforts Itachi, being the great ninja he is, noticed him as soon as Yugito entered the building but just left the young blonde to it. It was after all none of his concern.

Naruto closed the door and sat beside Yugito. He placed the empty bowl down and picked up the one full of ramen and split it between the two bowls. He handed one of the bowls to Yugito who looked at him with a look of pure happiness before digging in and devouring her bowl of ramen closely followed by Naruto. The pair both stood up and Naruto slid the bowls back into the room. Yugito and Naruto both left the hotel and were just walking around the streets trying to decide on where to go.

"I know there's this beautiful place I know a little away from the village, I have to show you it!" And with deciding on Yugito's idea they pair set out, Yugito in the lead. The forest around Kumo looked different to the ones that Naruto was used to. The trees here were thin and pale unlike the ones in the land of fire which were thick and dark brown.

After about five minutes of being dragged Naruto set his eyes upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Before him lay a crystal blue lake that shimmered in the sunlight. Surrounding it were flowers in different shades of pinks, yellows and whites as far as the eye could see. In the middle of the lake was a small island covered in flowers with a clump of of tress varying in heights.

"Its beautiful" Said Naruto turning his head to look at Yugito who was already looking at him smiling. Beings round him made her smile, he made her happy, he was her first true friend.

"I stumbled across it by accident when I was running away from the villagers and have been coming here for comfort ever since. Its a nice relaxing place to come to" she grabbed Naruto by the wrist, catching him completely of guard and dragged him downtk the edge of the lake.

"Come on! The its not deep here!" She shouted as she rolled up her trousers and ran into the water. Naruto stood there for a few minutes before he finally registered what was going on and ran into the lake after Yugito. Naruto splashed Yugito only to find she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked around and then flat something at at his feet. Before he had time to do anything Yugito had dragged him down into the water, it was seep enough only to leave his head sticking above water. Yugito submerged from underwater, her hair sticking to her face as she smiled and splashed Naruto, him doing the same. After a full out water war the two got out and state on the grass to dry off. Once they had dryer off enough, Naruto suggested that they play tig and so that's what they done for the remainder of the time.

The sun was starting to set and the two young bones were shattered from all their playing. Both of their cheeks bright red and panting.

"Come on lets head on home Naruto-kun, it'll soon be time for tea" Naruto agreed and the pair made out for the long trudge home.

Naruto and Yugito entered the gates to Kumo and had dropped to say goodbye before going they're sperate ways home.

"Bye Yugito-chan! See you again tomorrow at the park Kay?!" Asked Naruto.

"Sure! See you then Naruto-kun" replied Yugito as she turned her back to Naruto and made her way back home, looking forward to seeing her friend again the next day. Naruto also made his way back home, his stomach growling reminding him it was time for food.

'I wonder what's for tea? Huh'

He rounded the corner for the hotel and entered through the main doors and went up the stairs to the fifth floor where their room was. He opened the door and shouted "I'm home!"

He got a reply of two "welcome homes"

The young Uzumaki sniffed the air as he went through to the living room and sat down on a couch next to Sasuke.

"Something smells good, wonder what Itachi-niisans cooking" he asked out loud not really expecting an answer. Right on cue Itachi walked in with two plates of food. Each plate had a portion of rise and then beef in some sauce with a mix of vegetables. Though Itachi didn't seem the type he was an amazing cook as the two young boys had found out when he started cooking form them. Although he didn't like them mentioning it, they would always let him know they like it. Itachi went back though and brought back with him a third plate and sat down with the two boys.

"So Naruto his was your day with your new friend?"

At that question Naruto face lit up and he gave the two Uchiha's a very detailed description of his day with Yugito.


End file.
